Optics for high-power light sources, such as light emitting diodes, can have a wide variety of configurations. In many cases, a particular configuration can be characterized by the illumination pattern it produces, by the coherence, intensity, efficiency and uniformity of the light it projects, and/or in other ways. The application for which the lens and/or lighting system is designed may demand a high level of performance in many of these areas.
Many applications call for the ability to mix light from multiple sources, e.g., sources producing light of different colors. Further, light mixing is also useful for systems with large light sources. In both cases, it is difficult to produce uniformly mixed light and reduce source imaging. To date, light-mixing systems have typically provided textured surfaces to spread the light from a light source. The efficiency and capabilities of such systems are limited and their illumination characteristics are typically sub-par.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved light-mixing optics and systems.